The invention relates to voltage generator arrangements in internal combustion engines, and more particularly to voltage generator arrangements in marine propulsion engines.
It is known to locate voltage generators, either pulse generators, power generators, or both, underneath the flywheel of an internal combustion engine. Such an arrangement typically includes a magnet mounted on the underside of the flywheel for rotation with the flywheel, and a coil mounted on the engine block underneath the flywheel. Such an arrangement having both a pulse generator and a power generator typically has both generators mounted in a common plane perpendicular to the crankshaft and between the flywheel and the engine block.
It is also known to mount a power takeoff pulley on the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. When the power takeoff pulley is mounted on the same end of the crankshaft as the flywheel, the crankshaft is lengthened to make room for the power takeoff pulley either above or below the flywheel. This necessarily increases the overall length (in the direction of the crankshaft) of the engine.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Thomson 2,615,344 Hainke 2,689,620 Horning 3,148,657 Ghandhi 3,195,471 Mitchell, et al. 3,209,604 Ziegler 3,250,240 Martin 3,398,587 Enters 3,483,763 Kitagawa, et al. 3,552,121 Masaoka 4,570,465 Engstrom 3,781,137 Fisher, et al. 4,031,761 Pichl 4,119,054 Gould, et al. 4,241,614 Brown, et al. 4,300,872 Iwai 4,493,661 ______________________________________